pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation VII
Generation VII (Japanese: 第七世代 Dai Nana-sedai) is the second generation of the Pokémon series to be exclusively 3D and the seventh generation overall. It was announced on February 26, 2016 with the announcement of Pokémon Sun and Moon. This generation started with Pokémon Sun and Moon in 2016, following with Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon in 2017 and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! in 2018. This generation features the Alola region and the return of the Kanto region. Features New Pokémon 81 new Pokémon were introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon, however, more Pokémon were introduced in the following games, with 5 new Pokémon being introduced in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon and the debut of the Mythical Pokémon Meltan and its evolution, Melmetal, in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Z-Moves Z-Moves are special moves that can be used by a Pokémon if its holding a Z-Crystal and its trainer have a Z-Ring, some Pokémon have access to exclusive Z-Moves. Regional variant Generation VII introduced the regional variants, new forms of certain Pokémon that have adapted to an environment where they are not naturally accustomed. in Alola, they are knows as Alola Forms. Ultra Beast A new category of Pokémon know as Ultra Beast was introduced, they are alien Pokémon that lives in dimension called Ultra Space and appear in the Pokémon world through the Ultra Wormholes. Rotom Pokédex The Rotom Pokédex is very rare, even rare in Alola. Rotom Dex can help with tasks and even has its own personality. Island Challenge The Island Challenge is part of Alola's culture, it is the challenge of the region instead of the Gyms, the player character needs to travel through Alola and pass the trials and battle the Island Kahunas. Games Main series Pokémon Sun and Moon Pokémon Sun Moon English Boxart.png Pokémon Sun and Moon Pokémon Moon Ultra Sun boxart.jpg Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Pokémon Ultra Sun UM.jpg Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Pokémon Ultra Moon Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu.png Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu Pokémon Let's Go Eevee Box Art.png Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee Pokémon Let's Go Eevee}} Pokémon Rowlet 723Dartrix.png Dartrix 724Decidueye.png Decidueye 725Litten.png Litten 726Torracat.png Torracat 727Incineroar.png Incineroar 728Popplio.png Popplio 729Brionne.png Brionne 730Primarina.png Primarina 731Pikipek.png Pikipek 732Trumbeak.png Trumbeak 733Toucannon.png Toucannon 734Yungoos.png Yungoos 735Gumshoos.png Gumshoos 736Grubbin.png Grubbin 737Charjabug.png Charjabug 738Vikavolt.png Vikavolt 739Crabrawler.png Crabrawler 740Crabominable.png Crabominable 741Oricorio.png Oricorio 742Cutiefly.png Cutiefly 743Ribombee.png Ribombee 744Rockruff.png Rockruff 745Lycanroc.png Lycanroc 746Wishiwashi.png Wishiwashi 747Mareanie.png Mareanie 748Toxapex.png Toxapex 749Mudbray.png Mudbray 750Mudsdale.png Mudsdale 751Dewpider.png Dewpider 752Araquanid.png Araquanid 753Fomantis.png Fomantis 754Lurantis.png Lurantis 755Morelull.png Morelull 756Shiinotic.png Shiinotic 757Salandit.png Salandit 758Salazzle.png Salazzle 759Stufful.png Stufful 760Bewear.png Bewear 761Bounsweet.png Bounsweet 762Steenee.png Steenee 763Tsareena.png Tsareena 764Comfey.png Comfey 765Oranguru.png Oranguru 766Passimian.png Passimian 767Wimpod.png Wimpod 768Golisopod.png Golisopod 769Sandygast.png Sandygast 770Palossand.png Palossand 771Pyukumuku.png Pyukumuku 772Type-_Null.png Type: Null 773Silvally.png Silvally 774Minior.png Minior 775Komala.png Komala 776Turtonator.png Turtonator 777Togedemaru.png Togedemaru 778Mimikyu.png Mimikyu 779Bruxish.png Bruxish 780Drampa.png Drampa 781Dhelmise.png Dhelmise 782Jangmo-o.png Jangmo-o 783Hakamo-o.png Hakamo-o 784Kommo-o.png Kommo-o 785Tapu_Koko.png Tapu Koko 786Tapu_Lele.png Tapu Lele 787Tapu_Bulu.png Tapu Bulu 788Tapu_Fini.png Tapu Fini 789Cosmog.png Cosmog 790Cosmoem.png Cosmoem 791Solgaleo.png Solgaleo 792Lunala.png Lunala 793Nihilego.png Nihilego 794Buzzwole.png Buzzwole 795Pheromosa.png Pheromosa 796Xurkitree.png Xurkitree 797Celesteela.png Celesteela 798Kartana.png Kartana 799Guzzlord.png Guzzlord 800Necrozma.png Necrozma 801Magearna.png Magearna 802Marshadow.png Marshadow 803Poipole.png Poipole 804Naganadel.png Naganadel 805Stakataka.png Stakataka 806Blacephalon.png Blacephalon 807Zeraora.png Zeraora Meltan.png Meltan Melmetal809.png Melmetal }} Alola Forms Alolan Rattata 020ARaticate.png Alolan Raticate 026ARaichu.png Alolan Raichu 027ASandshrew.png Alolan Sandshrew 028ASandslash.png Alolan Sandslash 037AVulpix.png Alolan Vulpix 038ANinetales.png Alolan Ninetales 050ADiglett.png Alolan Diglett 051ADugtrio.png Alolan Dugtrio 052AMeowth.png Alolan Meowth 053APersian.png Alolan Persian 074AGeodude.png Alolan Geodude 075AGraveler.png Alolan Graveler 076AGolem.png Alolan Golem 088AGrimer.png Alolan Grimer 089AMuk.png Alolan Muk 103AExeggutor.png Alolan Exeggutor 105AMarowak.png Alolan Marowak }} Trivia * Generation VII is so far the only generation that does not: ** Include bicycles ** Include HM's or field moves ** A new Pokémon with a gender difference ** A Pokémon that evolves when it is traded ** A new -type user ** Have all of the games from the present generation exclusive to one console (SM & USUM are on 3DS while LGPLGE are on the Nintendo Switch). ** A new Gym Leader (SM & USUM have trial captains and LGPLGE have the same Gym Leaders as Kanto. * This is the first generation to have a late gender difference to an old Pokémon, in this case, the starter Eevee. * It is currently the only 3D-era-based Pokémon Generation game series that isn’t taken place in the regions based on certain European countries. * It is the last generation to be released on a dedicated handheld system. * It is the second generation to span two consoles. ** Generation III being the first. uk:Покоління VII Category:Generations